The 8th Quarter Quell:SYOT
by Hungergames-Chlerek-lover
Summary: The Rebellion in Mockingjay never happened. The Hunger games continues. The 8th quarter quell card reading.   "When you enter that arena, even if you win, your NEVER leave, memories of death, regret, and torture haunt you forever,Will you Survive?
1. Tribute Form

**The 200th quarter quell-**

And may the odds be ever in your favor!

This is my first SYOT story for the Hunger Games. if i don't get many tributes then I'll just get a bunch of friends to help me make them up. I'm am writing this just for fun.

Tribute form:

**Name:**

**Gender:**

** Preferred District:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**hair-**

**eyes-**

**build-**

**height-  
**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**History:**

**Friends:**

**Strength:**

**Weakness:**

**Preferred Weapon:**

**Other weapon(s):**

**Token:**

**Reaction at the reaping:**

**Career(Y/N):**

**Volunteer or Chosen:**

**Alliance (y/n), anybody in particular?:**

**Relationship (y/n), anybody in particular?:**

**Interview Angle:**

**Interview Quote:**

**Interview Outfit :**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**Training room strategy:**

**Arena strategy:**

**Preferred death:**

Mentor form:

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Which games did they win:**

**How they won their games:  
**

**Reaping outfit:  
**


	2. Tributes so far

200th Quarter Quell tributes list so far

District one:

Male: Maximum 'Max' Partensky

Female: Aphrodite 'Venus' Zulerman

Mentor:

District two:

Male: Ares Hades (by:Where the story Ends)

Female: Tailor Stose (by:IamBear)

Mentor:Maxius Spartus (by:Where the story Ends)

District three:

Male:Tadd Merridew (by:HollisInc)

Female:Geminy Goodwin

Mentor:

District four:

Male:Zackariah Okidan

Female:Aquamarine 'Aqua' Seastone

Mentor:

District five:

Male:

Female:Zenemi Joanneson

Mentor:

District six: 

Male:

Female:

Mentor:

District seven:

Male: Shane Joahnsenn

Female:Cinnamon 'Cin' Evergreen (by:Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

Mentor:

District eight:

Male: Jakob Rotriqen

Female:Lenna Sofisha

Mentor:

District nine:

Male:

Female:Mona Talistia(by:Dance is a sport)

Mentor:

District ten:

Male:

Female:Noelle Arkenberg

Mentor:

District eleven:

Male: Alice Mayflower

Female:Derek Honeydew

Mentor:Lessa Larrows (by:HollisInc)

District twelve:

Male:

Female:Rosemary "Rose" Ballica ( by: 3-2-1...BOOM)

Mentor:

District Thirteen:

Male:

Female: Armista ' Mista' Frayerson

Mentor:


	3. Tributes Finished Mentors Needed

**200th Quarter Quell tributes list so far, all tributes are filled, but I still need mentors before I can start. They don't have to be detailed just something basic, I really want to start these reapings.  
**

District one:

Male: Maximum 'Max' Partensky

Female: Aphrodite 'Venus' Zulerman

Mentor: Ambrose Corneta

District two:

Male: Ares Hades (by:Where the story Ends)

Female: Tailor Stose (by:IamBear)

Mentor:Maxius Spartus (by:Where the story Ends)

District three:

Male:Tadd Merridew (by:HollisInc)

Female:Geminy Goodwin

Mentor:

District four:

Male:Zackariah Okidan

Female:Aquamarine 'Aqua' Seastone

Mentor: Sutten Mercer(By:lovebitesx)

District five:

Male: Derek Mistrell 'Mist'

Female:Zenemi Joanneson

Mentor:Kashta Monroe

District six: 

Male: Lendan Taylor(By:MayTheOddsBeEverInYourFavor)

Female: Aymee Moreno(By:MayTheOddsBeEverInYourFavor)

Mentor: Ezra McChandley

District seven:

Male: Shane Joahnsenn

Female:Cinnamon 'Cin' Evergreen (by:Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

Mentor:

District eight:

Male: Talon Nix(By:Hunger4theGames)

Female:Lenna Sofisha

Mentor:Lydia Rushell

District nine:

Male: Hiccup Zimmerman(By:Eloise Gooding III)

Female:Mona Talistia(by:Dance is a sport)

Mentor:

District ten:

Male: Ellink 'Link' Lamont(By:HelloPoppet123)

Female:Sammie Trueblood(By:sammyrulz12)

Mentor:

District eleven:

Male: Derek Honeydew

Female:Alice Mayflower

Mentor:Lessa Larrows (by:HollisInc)

District twelve:

Male:

Female:Rosemary "Rose" Ballica ( by: 3-2-1...BOOM)

Mentor: Emorio Sponers

District Thirteen:

Male:Reef Haul(By: Beo the wolf)

Female: Windia 'Windy' Haul(By: Beo the wolf)

Mentor: Leighton Manning

**The ones with no creator are ones my school friends made up of I made up.**


	4. Finnished list!

**200th Quarter Quell tributes list so far, all tributes are filled, but I still need mentors before I can start. They don't have to be detailed just something basic, I really want to start these reapings.  
**

District one:

Male: Maximum 'Max' Partensky

Female: Aphrodite 'Venus' Zulerman

Mentor: Ambrose Corneta

District two:

Male: Ares Hades (by:Where the story Ends)

Female: Tailor Stose (by:IamBear)

Mentor:Maxius Spartus (by:Where the story Ends)

District three:

Male:Tadd Merridew (by:HollisInc)

Female:Geminy Goodwin

Mentor:Barclay Verlin(By:bookninja15)

District four:

Male:Zackariah Okidan

Female:Aquamarine 'Aqua' Seastone

Mentor: Sutten Mercer(By:lovebitesx)

District five:

Male: Derek Mistrell 'Mist'

Female:Zenemi Joanneson

Mentor:Kashta Monroe

District six: 

Male: Lendan Taylor(By:MayTheOddsBeEverInYourFavor)

Female: Aymee Moreno(By:MayTheOddsBeEverInYourFavor)

Mentor: Flyn Davis(By:GuardiansofOlympus)

District seven:

Male: Shane Joahnsenn

Female:Cinnamon 'Cin' Evergreen (by:Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

Mentor:Ezra McChandley

District eight:

Male: Talon Nix(By:Hunger4theGames)

Female:Lenna Sofisha

Mentor:Lydia Rushell

District nine:

Male: Hiccup Zimmerman(By:Eloise Gooding III)

Female:Mona Talistia(by:Dance is a sport)

Mentor:Kai Aphove(By:Avoxgirl)

District ten:

Male: Ellink 'Link' Lamont(By:HelloPoppet123)

Female:Sammie Trueblood(By:sammyrulz12)

Mentor: Cairo Jinxsiff

District eleven:

Male: Derek Honeydew

Female:Alice Mayflower

Mentor:Lessa Larrows (by:HollisInc)

District twelve:

Male:Narven Peret(By:bookninja15)

Female:Rosemary "Rose" Ballica ( by: 3-2-1...BOOM)

Mentor: Emorio Sponers

District Thirteen:

Male:Reef Haul(By: Beo the wolf)

Female: Windia 'Windy' Haul(By: Beo the wolf)

Mentor: Bylah Black(by:bookninja15)

**The ones with no creator are ones my school friends made up of I made up.**


	5. Quarter Quell Card Reading

**Here is the reading of the Quarter Quell Card**

'President Mickra Steps up on the platform'

An unspecified time before the current date, the face of the Earth changed and modern civilization was seemingly destroyed.

It is unknown precisely what caused the "end of the world", but major landmasses changed shape as the sea level rose to unknown heights around the planet.

Some time after the end of the world as we knew it, a nation was established in North America that would soon come to be known as Panem.

Panem eventually grew large enough that it was segmented into twelve separate districts, each responsible for producing goods of a particular industry to serve the growing needs of the nation

**District 1: Luxury Goods for the Capitol**

**District 2: making weapons (also unofficially provided Peacekeepers)**

**District 3: Electronics/Technology **

**District 4: Fishing**

**District 5: DNA Splicing/breeding **

**District 6: Medicine **

**District 7: Lumber and paper products **

**District 8: Textiles **

**District 9: Food Processing **

**District 10: Livestock **

**District 11: Agriculture **

**District 12: Coal mining**

Exactly 200 years ago, the various districts of Panem rebelled against the Capitol. Due to the oppressive fashion in which the Capitol government ruled over the districts.

By the end of the conflict, the Capitol had quelled the rebellion, defeating twelve of the districts and obliterating the thirteenth entirely.

In the wake of the rebellion, the Capitol established the Hunger Games, an annual event in which twenty-four children between the ages of twelve and eighteen, one boy and one girl from each district, are chosen from a 'Drawing' called The Reaping and entered into a gladiatorial competition where they must fight each other to the death until only one remains standing.

The event served two purposes. The first was to demonstrate the overwhelming power the Capitol had over the districts by taking their children by force and forcing them to slay each other in a no-rules competition.

It was proof that the Capitol's control over its people was so inexorable and unstoppable that they could do something so sadistic as to force the children of their conquered foes to slay each other in a battle second purpose was purely for entertainment.

The Second Rebellion formed in the aftermath of the 74th Games . Residents of the districts and had caused many to rebel by the start of the 75th Games, which were also the 3rd Quarter Quell.

During the Quarter Quell, In an attempt to end the rebellion, the Capitol destroyed District 12, much like District 13 was.

Led by President Coin and Plutarch Haevensbee, the resistance overthrew the Capitol. After Coin's death at the hands of Katniss Everdeen, Commander Paylor was elected President of Panem and the Hunger Games were ended.

After the Games died down, the capitol rebuilt themselves, And the hunger Games started again, with the sudden death of Paylor a New president Jomani running, he later died. I was elected to run for presidency and accepted.

The Capitol is the biggest city in Panem and serves as the nation's central seat of government. It is located in an area formerly known as the Rocky Mountains and is surrounded by the thirteen outlying districts.

The free residents of the Capitol are generally considered the wealthiest (and most decadent) of all Panem, and the city's prosperity is fueled by the industries and forced labor of the districts beyond.

While it is a major territory, it is not considered one of the thirteen districts.

The nation of Panem is separated into a total of thirteen nation-states known as districts, twelve of which are recognized as operational by the Capitol , and each being solely responsible for producing, procuring, or refining goods in a particular industry as dictated by the Capitol.

All of the districts are subject to the unrelenting will of the authoritarian Capitol, and have no known influence concerning the national politics of Panem beyond their own individual territories.

The districts barely interact with each other, so each district generally has a unique culture unaffected by the other districts which strongly influenced by the goods it produces.

Welfare levels vary significantly, and are often dependent on the goods it produces; some districts, such as 11 and 12, are far more impoverished than wealthier districts like 1,2, and 4, though apparently no district is nearly as wealthy as the Capitol itself.

This is the reading of the 200th Quarter Quell. A Quarter Quell occurs every 25 years, and adds a twist to the games. This years quarter quell...

"As a reminder to the rebels that if they do not cease, there will be nothing left for themselves or their families, the arena will have no Cornucopia this year and all items are hidden in the arena, but to also show that the Capitol at times can be merciful there will be two winners, the last two living win.'

Thank you Panem And May The Odds Be _Ever_ In Your Favor


	6. District One Reaping

**The Reapings shall begin!**

**District one:**

**Maximum 'Max' Partensky**:

"MAX, Get out of bed and come down for breakfast!" my mother yelled from downstairs. I hate morning, I always feel so groggy.

"I'm up, I'm up." I glide my legs over the side of my 4-post queen sized bed. I step down the hall and Take another left then a right and another right. It takes so long to get to the kitchen. Well that's what you get for, when your dad is the mayor of district one.

"There you are! the reaping is going to start in almost a hour!" she can be so pushy sometimes. "Yes, Mom I know, has dad already left?"

"Of Course he has, he left with an hour ago" She said as she started to cube up pieces of the purple sweet melon.

"Here," She tossed a plate of melon to me "Finish eating quickly and go get dresses. You don't want to be late for your last year."

Yup this is my final year in entering the games, when we come back we will have a joyous celebration.

As I finish the last sweet bite of the lavender colored melon, I put the dish in the sink, and run up the stairs to get ready. Now this is going to take me a while. I come back up the same way I did going back.

When I enter into my room, my reaping clothes are already lying on my bed. I go over to my private bathroom so I can take a quick shower. When steam fills up the the room, and covers the mirror, I crack open the door to let air out.

I then rapped the towel around my waist, and rubbed the foggy mirror with the back of my hand. My shaggy dark brown hair is way to delicate to just leave. I grabbed my hair dryer from the top shelf of the cupboard, and I started to dry and fluff.

The reaping starts at 10 and it's 9:15, I had just spent 45 minutes on my hair alone. Wow, New record. I walk out of the bathroom still in my Towel, and i pick up all my clothes. I put the plain boxers on, then the black pants I got just for this occasion.

I looked over at the mirror to see again if it's messed up. As I look, I look straight at my chest and arm muscle. No wonder all the girls go goo goo eyes on me when I'm not looking, but I notice.

All that's left of my reaping outfit is a black button up shirt that has gold trim, that help make the specks of gold in my eyes stand out even more than they all ready are. I check myself out one last time at my body mirror. 'Well I'll be back he when the reapings are over and done with'

I heed towards the front door, ready to leave. Right now it is 9:45, so i have 15 minutes.

" Oh Sweetie before you go, you have to go pick up Aphrodi- I mean Venus from her home, since her dad already there," said my mom who was probably in the kitchen.

Ugh oh no , come on really do I have to go get her when she'll probably be all Sexy and Stuff...hmmm on second thought lets go get her.

As I go outside, I catch a glimpse of my self in the mirror. OH who that hot guy in the mirror, OH YEA that's me, Damn I look hot today. I Can't even remember what I was going to do...hmm all well might as well get going to that reaping.

**Aphrodite'Venus' Zullerman:**

When I get out of bed I, Always I had someone there who Would be there to wake me up smiling saying ' I love you' or at least someone who actually cares for me and who doesn't just think of me as a beautiful face."Wow, how Cliché does that sound?" I snickered under my breath.

I walk into my closet and pull out my favorite dress. It is purple, very short, and strapless and has a gold trim. Well if I don't act the part of the mayors assistance's daughter I might as well look it. I pull the dress on and a pair of black flats that sparkle in the light. I leave my hair down in the back. I run my hair brush pulling and untangling any golden blond curls to the back of my favorite color is purple, so I put a light shade of violet above my chocolate brown eyes.

The note I found on my door this morning is put safety into my room. I was told that Max, the Mayors son, was going to escort me to the reaping. I stand outside my house waiting for him to show up. I wait, and wait. I look at the big has three minutes to get were before I'm going to leave his know what? Screw Max; I'll go by myself who the hell needs him.

"You do" said my inner voiced. _Oh, No I don't he's annoying and and..._

"See" _shut up._

I reach over to the square and spot my father next to the stage. Ooo if I tell him about max not coming he will get sooo pissed at him, awesome.

"Hi daddy," I try to say in my sweetest voice I possibly can.

"Hello pumpkin, where's Max did he bring you like I asked?" ha perfect.

"No? I came here by myself why?" this is working all too well, he looked furious. "Well I'll have to talk to him after this reaping is over with." I walk back over to the 17 year old section, to talk to my friends. As the reaping starts the beginning is all a boring blur. All well I've heard this too many times any way. Our mentor Ambrose Corneta stepped up and sat in his chair. Next came our escort Marlum Carnebee. She had her usual platinum blond hair and white suit on.

"Well hello everyone and welcome to the reaping of the 200th quarter quell. Since this is the quarter quell let's do this backwards, Gentleman first!" She walked over to the boy's glass

"Maximum Partensky!" oh god no.

He walked on stage saying something under his breath we couldn't hear.

"Any Volunteers?" Nothing, no one. "Really nobody at all? Well this is different" She walked over to the girl's bowl. Max looked over at me then had a look of sadness, fear, guilt, and confusion.

"Alright then ladies." she put her hand deep into the bowl.

"Aphrodite Zullerman!" damn, hell, shit and everything else. I slowly walk up the stage steps. As I Do, I Lock eyes with Max. He looks..I don't know. NO volunteers figured, must be happy for them to have the two hottest people in the district in the games together. I have to look strong, I have to be tough, Show no fear. The escort tells us to shake hands. This reminds me of my childhood. We look at each other. We remember...

**FLASHBACK when they were both 7**

Music started to play in the background

"Venus come dance." Max asked me.

"Uh, O-Okay." I reached for his hand and he pulls me out onto the dance floor. This is Max's dad's party. I have on a flowing light purple dress on and he has a button down shirt and trousers. He puts his left hand on my waist and right in my hand.

I put my left on his shoulder and right in his hand. We started moving to the beat of the song. We were learning how to dance, so I stepped on his foot once or twice saying sorry for messing up. When the song was over he bowed and kissed my hand politely.

I then curtsied. I blushed then started to walk away. With quick motion, I turned back around and kissed his cheek, then ran back to my daddy.

**Flashback Over**

The peace keepers took us into the justice building to say goodbye.

**WOOOOT first District done. Sorry it was so long, I got to into the detail. **


	7. District Two Reaping

**District two Reaping Sorry if its a bit long but I got a good Idea.  
**

**Tailor Stose-**

"Tailor hurry and get up" my sister Alex called from down stairs " you're going to be late for the reaping." as I try to climb out of my small bed, I began to lose my balance and I fall. When I fall it had shaken the side table. A loud crash followed after the sound of the shaking. Glass scattered the floor. I look to see what it is that has fallen

"No,no,no,no,no please god no. Please don't be ruined" Tears started to muster in the corners of my eyes. My sister than came rushing in.

"Tailor what happened I heard-" she looked down to see what was broken. She saw me holding the ripped photo of our parents in my hands with tears meandering down my face."tailor, what did you do

"My god, how could you do this, It's they're killed them all over again," she kept going without letting me explain"This was the only picture we had left." she began to walk away, before walking out she mumbled"Why did I even accept to take care of you."

The words hurt.I couldn't even breathe, if I tried, it turned into a weird raspy gasp. I started to run, out the front door and down the road. When I started to actually pay attention to were I was going, I was only about a few houses away from my best friends house. Avriall, but I call her Avri.I knocked on her house door with tears streaming down my cheeks. No one answered.

" Avri," I called out"Please open the door." the tear weren't as bad, but I was still door opened. Her younger sister Aria opened the door. Her short blond hair swayed in the breeze of the wind.

"Aria please go get your sister," I sobbed again. The door closed and I heard yelling and movement. then I the door opened. with a big smile in her face, Avri opened the door for me. As she looked at me with a confused glare, she noticed my expression, and knew exactly what happened. Here eyes wandered to the floor then back to my eyes.

"C'mon,' she said "We've got to get dressed and get to the reaping. It starts in 15 minutes."

We hurried up the stairs and curved into her room. It looks like havoc has taken over her room, because her clothes were spread all along the bed and the floor. We have the axact same size in clothes, thank god, so I pick up a long black tunic shirt, leggings, ang my regular shoes. When we check the clock, we noticed we are late. Avri and I went running until we couldn't run anymore. we finally made it their as the escort was about to pick the girls name. Avri pulls my hand and we walk over to the 12 year olds section. District two's escort Catorsa Rork, dark fusia hair, and lavender tinted skin, in a pink suit. What a descrase these capitol people can look like. She put her lavender hand into the jar and pulled out the name right in top.

"Alright,' she said in her funny capitol accent into the mike" The female tribute is going to be... Tailor Stose." no, how could it be me? I only have one strip in there. Why me? I walk up to the stairs and start to sobb. As I get in place the escort puts her arms around me

"Look at this tough girl, everyone's gonna have some real competition." Catorsa says with a large and fake grin on her face. I guess this is her way of trying to cheer me up. I push her hand off of me, and I her sobbing coming from the back. My sister.

**Ares Hades-**

When I finish my training. I head straight for home. With no one at the city right now, I get home by walking at a seemingly fast pace. When I approach my house, I head straight for my room.

"Hello Ares, how was training this morning?" my father ask as he walked in. I had just started getting ready for the reaping when he asks.

"Oh it was alright, I was just doing a training test for the games, you know I have to be ready for today." I explained to him. His eyes got a little more cheerful to hear me talk about what's happening today.

" Yes son. So you are sure you're going to volunteer this year? You know you can do it next year if you-" I won't let him continue. I slam my hands down on the chester draw in my room. Me being as strong as I am, I send it slamming hard against the wall. I slam the chester drawer's shut and turned slowly in a deep rage.

"No," I say with my teeth clenched together " I am doin this, It feels...right." my father backs out of my bedroom. OK, OK calm down, lower my anger, and breathe. I begin to calm myself enough to get on my best reaping clothes. I button up my most favorite shirt. It's a collered black shirt with a bit of red trimming, and I pull on my black trousers, and lace up my nice black shoes from the capitol. I reach over for my leather wrist band that my grandfather gave me, when I was 12, before he died.

My grandfather had won the 157th games, when he was 17. The leather wrist band he gave me was black and had red writting on it saying, Ares- the god of war. I slide the wrist band on my hand and walk out the front door. As I walk to the town square, people stare at me as if I was a monster. In my size I was. I'm 6'4, muscular, 17 year old, with a black shaved hair. I wouldn't say I look mean, but just intimidating.

When I arrive to the square the girl had already been chosen. The little twerp was blubbering on the stage. Please let someone put her out of her missury, yet no one does. The little twelve year old was chosen. Before our escort could pick a boy tribute, I raise my hand up, and shout "I Volunteer!"

The crowd of guys gave me odd looks as I make my way to the stage. I give a killer smile to the crowd and shake the hand of the other girl. She is so small compared to me. She is definatly not Career material. She has no real chance in these games. I am going to win.

**Sorry for such a long wait. This week is my spring break, so i'm going to try and write as much as possible. Until next time...May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor.**


End file.
